I order you to sleep with me
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: An unusual -or maybe not that unusual?- night for Alois and Claude.


Now that the new series is out, I like Alois a lot, especially his twisted personality. So I wrote this. I didn't want them to be OOC, but I wanted to focus on Alois' inner emotions. Enjoy!

Again, I'm not a writer or a native english speaker, so excuse any mistakes :)

* * *

A young boy with golden hair was standing in a dark room. Only illuminated by the moonlight, he was staring out the window, apparently lost in thought. Through the halfway opened balcony door, a light wind blew, making the slender figure shiver and wrap his arms around himself, clutching his transparent nightgown.

"Claude...".

"I'm lonely, Claude...", he said with a faint voice.

In a mere instant, a tall, young man, entirely in black, was standing behind the boy. "You called, Your Highness".

Alois turned around, taking a step closer toward the man. After he stared him for a moment in the eye, a smirk formed on his lips.

Sliding one of his fingers along the torso of his butler, he said, "I order you to sleep with me".

Without even changing his calm but serious expression for a second, Claude nonchalantly replied, "yes, Your Highness".

He turned slightly and was just about to take a step toward the bed, when he stopped in his movements.

"No! Not the bed!", the angry voice said, in an almost frantic manner. The boy who was so angelic a moment ago, suddenly seemed to be a totally different person. The butler apparently wasn't irritated by this. He merely turned to face his master again, waiting for his next order.

And again, he could witness a new change of moods. Alois chuckled lightly, taking one more step toward his butler. He reached for Claude's glasses and simply took them off, dropping them on the floor. Standing on his tiptoes, he breathed in the scent of the man's neck. "Ah, you smell so niiice". He said cheerfully, before giving the spot a quick lick. If at all, that only made Claude tense a tiny bit, which wasn't noticeable unless you were standing right next to him. Pulling away, the boy lowered himself slowly. While doing so, he kept eyecontact with the taller man, "do me against the wall, like a whore", the smirk on the boy's face widened and he unbuckled the belt of the guy before him. He was just opening the buttons of the pants, when he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, in a flash.

Letting out a twisted laughter, Alois wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Oh, Claude, this will be so much fun! Come on, put it in, put it in!"

Pressing his master firmly against the wall, Claude slid up the nightgown and positioned himself. Without further warning he entered the fragile boy.

Alois' breath was suddenly stuck in his throat and his eyes went dead for a moment. Trying to regain his composure, he breathed, "Yours...is so...huge...Claude...". He chuckled again, resting his cheek on top of his butler's head.

Digging his nails lightly into the soft, white skin of his master's waist, the butler began to move. Feeling his back rub against the silk tapestry behind him and his blood drip, Alois moaned softly.

After a few moments, his eyes wandered to the balcony door, which was still open. The wind was blowing harder now, summoning a storm. He could feel it on his exposed rear, making him shudder. Then all of a sudden his eyes lightened up.

"Claude! Over there! Let's do it over there!" The boy cheerfully pointed toward the balcony. Immediately Claude tightened his grip on his master's body and in the blink of an eye they found themselves outside, in the midst of the storm.

Placing the small body on the balcony fence, he continued his previous act. As the wind grew stronger, his thrusts also became harder. Alois clung to his butler's back, as if he was afraid of losing him. Until he suddenly couldn't grab him anymore, feeling like he was falling. His heart skipped a beat and he found himself hanging upside down over the fence, looking right into the eye of the storm. He felt his body tense and a little bit of fear creep into his limbs. But this also increased his excitement and suddenly he felt free, as if only he and his butler were there, the storm being their only witness. He began to scream, as if he wanted to let out all his sorrow and hoped the storm would absorb it and make it disappear. For a moment he forgot everything around him. When he came to his senses again, he felt tears drip down his cheeks.

"Claude! Claude!", he sobbed, covering his face with his crossed arms, "don't leave me...stay by my side...don't let me fall...". Just a moment later he felt Claude's hot liquid filling him and couldn't help but let out a sore scream as he came with him.

He found himself in Claude's arms, being carried bridal style, when his brain was able to comprehend again. It seemed he had passed out for a few seconds.

"Yes, Your Highness". Alois froze at that. Was that the answer to his former words? He couldn't believe it. He slowly turned his head to glance at his butler, whose golden eyes glanced right back at him, before Claude leaned down to kiss the boy's soft lips gently.


End file.
